Texas Twister
Texas Twister is a heavyweight robot built by Team Toad which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is an invertible, two-wheel drive robot, much like Hypothermia, the teams previous entry. This time, the bot is red, white and blue, styled like the Texas flag and is armed with a 50 lb, spinning single toothed flywheel with a sheriff's star cut out. The flywheel can reach up to 2,600 rpm and destroyed Michael's test floor in the process. Although this bot would do slightly better than Fuzzy's previous entry, it would still ultimately fail to qualify for the Top 16. It also has a fire breathing drone named Spitfire which was originally part of SubZero from the third season of the BattleBots reboot, also having a red, white, and blue strip around the body. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Texas Twister's first match was against newcomer Black Dragon. When the match began, Texas Twister caused problems for Black Dragon by disabling its weapon in the first hit. As the match continued, Black Dragon soon started smoking and a fire erupted from the weapon motor. Texas Twister continued to attack until its own weapon quit as well, resulting in a pushing match. Unfortunately, this didn't favor Texas Twister well at all as they were being pushed around several times, nearly avoiding the pulverizer. Texas Twister was also flipped a few times during the various exchanges and lost one of its drive wheels in the last few seconds of the match, but the fight went the distance. The judges awarded a 2-1 split decision to Texas Twister. Up next for Texas Twister was a match against veteran Axe Backwards. In response, Texas Twister went in pretty much unchanged from their previous fight with Black Dragon. As the match got underway, Texas Twister attacked Axe Backwards, flipping itself over before accidentally taking out their own minibot Spitfire. Texas Twister then drove Axe Backwards into the screws before targeting Axe Backwards' tires. After more sparks were shaved off of Axe Backwards, Texas Twister tore off one of Axe Backwards' wheels, taking one of the axes with it and exposing the insides of their opponent through the drum, which was also inactive. Smoke began to pour out of Axe Backwards, whom was now only able to spin in circles. After several seconds, Texas Twister was requested by the Axe Backwards team to hit Axe Backwards again so Texas Twister ripped off Axe Backwards' remaining axe before Axe Backwards was counted out, giving Texas Twister the win by KO. Texas Twister next found itself against former champ Son of Whyachi. With little to modify their robot, Texas Twister went in unchanged, intending to go at Son of Whyachi and hope for the best. Unfortunately, they were not successful as they took a hit from Son of Whyachi that clipped their disc and sent them up on their back end. This allowed Son of Whyachi to send them over the screws and nearly out of the arena. Luckily, Texas Twister was able to get off, but soon had the outer left wheel bent inward, rendering the wheel on that same side useless. Texas Twister then lost its rear plate and had its remaining outer wheel bent inward, leaving Texas Twister unable to move. Texas Twister was counted out, giving Son of Whyachi the win by KO. Texas Twister was next placed against Matt Vasquez and Whiplash so they went with the lighter disc to get their weapon up to speed more quickly and allow for more options to protect the robot. Additionally, they opted to start upside down to be an undercutter. However, as the match got underway, Texas Twister was quickly ambushed by Whiplash and couldn't cause any damage with their weapon. Making matters worse, the repeated exchanges caused a fire to erupt inside and the weapon had to be spun down to prevent further damage. This left Texas Twister very vulnerable as they had neither the drive nor the design to take on Whiplash and were shoved around the arena, including onto the screws before escaping. Texas Twister then was pinned on the screws and later pushed on top of them by Whiplash, disabling the screws in the process. With Texas Twister stuck on top of the disabled screws, it was counted out, giving Whiplash the win by KO. Texas Twister was also given a fight against Free Shipping and Gary Gin. Texas Twister was accompanied by the drone Spitfire but started off very tentative against its opponent. Both robots stayed wary of each other until finally Texas Twister attacked Free Shipping's plow twice. Unfortunately, this didn't cause much damage and Texas Twister found itself rearing up when it drove forward. Making matters worse, it was being pushed around by Free Shipping at various points, ending up on the screws. Time ran out with both robots still mobile, though Texas Twister only had time to escape the screws a second time. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Free Shipping. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot's so insane if you only had a brain, you'd be pretty scared-crow. I'll get you my pretty, and your little bot too! *Wicked Witch cackle* You're not in Kansas anymore, you're stuck in the TEXAS TWISTER!" "When it's done, it'll be the lone star of the BattleBox. It'll put the stun in Houston. It'll put the corpse in Corpus Cristi and you're gonna be Dallas Ft. Hurt cause every hit is bigger in Texas. It's TEXAS TWISTER!" "From the lone star state, the land of barbecuing. It's a monster storm that just keeps brewing. Sound the alarmage and get ready for a whole mess of chili cone carnage. Look out sister, here comes a TEXAS TWISTER!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots from Texas Category:Robots armed with drones Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Weather Based Robots